


[HQ][双宫北]匕首与蔷薇

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·灵光一闪的伪科幻真狗血小故事，一发完结·双宫北·除主CP以外宫兄弟与路人（女性）有肉体关系·科幻就是个背景板，为剧情需要的都合主义设定肯定少不了·开放式结局·原作的他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续





	[HQ][双宫北]匕首与蔷薇

左手蔷薇，右手匕首。  
因为爱你，所以杀你。

—12:15:31—

储物柜旁外，宫侑正把最近打得火热的女孩子（之一）按在墙上激吻。宫治也在和自己的女伴亲昵，他吻得没有兄弟那么投入，不过他的手抢先一步伸进女方的内衣。  
在北信介可能经过的地方，他们接吻的时候从不闭眼。他们能预知到那个人会在什么地方出现。那个人总会恰到好处地出现在他们投向远方的目光的交汇之处。  
这一次他们又猜中了。  
三年前，同样是午休，同样的地点，他们同样在和女孩子亲吻，北信介从同样的楼梯同样的方向走过来，手持装有匕首的盒子，泰然自若。  
那时宫侑和宫治十五岁多，还不到十六岁。差四年多才到二十岁，对他们这个年纪的孩子来讲，就像永远那么漫长。

—2000年—

宫侑和宫治出生在动荡不安的公元2000年。  
进入2000年之前，人们被千年虫和世界末日搞得惶恐不安。但2000年的前半年顺滑无比，没有灾难也没有战争，甚至能让无神论者产生神明保佑的错觉。  
恰在同一年，人类进入了「生态球世纪」。  
也有人将这个持续百年的时代称为「小白鼠时代」。  
在这个全新的世纪，科幻小说『银河系漫游指南』代替了诺查丹玛斯预言的地位。不，地位还要更高，应该说是新世纪的『圣经』。  
在那本充满黑色幽默的小说里，地球是一个定制星球，用来计算生命、宇宙与一切的答案，却因为挡了超空间高速通道的位置而被强行爆破。  
这部诞生于上世界七十年代末的科幻小说，在经历了二十余年的岁月后，以一种不知是滑稽还是苦涩的方式火爆全球。  
没错，因为地球真的挡了宇宙人的路。  
宇宙人给了地球人两个选择，要么地球爆破，要么变成生态球。在压倒性的力量之下，反抗徒劳无益。就算人类想过要抵抗，宇宙人也不会在意，就像人不在意螳臂当车。  
总之，地球变成了生态观测用的生态球，试验柜里的小白鼠。  
并不是没有好处。  
首先，污染、天灾、疾病和恶性犯罪被根除了。也不知道宇宙人用了什么手段，体内的自动纳米机器人，只需要短到近乎没有的时间便能治愈一切疾病和创伤，将人体修复到最佳状态。因此理论上来讲，人类完全可以无灾无病活到百岁以上。  
但生态球就是生态球，宇宙人也有宇宙人的目的。就像人类学家总喜欢观察原始部落的陋习，就像民众对畸形秀有着狂热的好奇心，宇宙人也想在地球观察罕见的风俗。  
这种风俗就是感情。  
据说感情这种东西非常罕见，特别是在进入高级文明状态的星球上，那种感觉大概跟现代人看玛雅人的畸形自残和活人献祭差不多。宇宙人说他们想在100年里观测地球上的感情，生态球时机结束后地球就可以恢复自由。  
当然这种观察也不是没有代价的。  
就像摩尔根研究果蝇、孟德尔研究豌豆那样，总会想要强化某些易于观察的特性，时代强化，以便研究其中规律。  
所以，宇宙人也给地球人定了一些规矩。  
强加的铁律，不得违背，无法反抗。  
从出生开始，每十年一次，如果某个人有了「至爱之人」，将有50%的概率瞬间死亡。  
换句话说，如果你在十五岁的时候爱上了某个人，那么将有50%的概率死在二十岁生日的那天。  
当然，如果仅仅如此，这个时代应该被称为「大抽卡时代」才对。  
这种纯粹赌运气的生存率是可以被改变的。  
「至爱之人」既是毒药，也是解药。  
当体内纳米机器人判定一个人有了「至爱之人」以后，就会颁发一把匕首。  
虽说是匕首，但没有刀柄，上下构造完全一致，都是双刃的，握住用力的同时也会割伤自己的手掌。  
这种神奇的匕首可以随着主人的心意出现或者消失，也几乎是地球上唯一能杀人的凶器。  
自动定位，只要速度够快用力够狠就一定能够穿刺心脏，同时令体内的纳米机器人失效，确保死亡。  
当然，能达到上述功能的使用对象，仅限于持有者本人和持有者的「至爱之人」。但如果持有者的谋杀未能一击成功，且持有者的「至爱之人」同样持有匕首，「至爱之人」可以反杀持有者，达成同样的效果。  
除了上述的情况，拿匕首刺其他人也没用，就像大多数武器造成的伤害一样，瞬间就能瞬间痊愈。  
只要杀死「至爱之人」，就不用去赌每十年一次的致命抽卡了。当然，必须是亲自下手的那个人才能得到豁免，如果「至爱之人」死在别人手里，对不起，还是逃不过每十年一次的致命抽卡。  
刚刚进入「生态球世纪」的人类依然是与上个世纪没差别的感情动物。曾经有专家认为短时间的剧变会给大多数人造成无可弥补的精神创伤。但生命总能找到出路，人类也不例外。  
也许生活在上个世纪的人确实遇到了重重难以解决的心理问题，但再难解决的心理问题终归还是神经的活动和激素的分泌，这些问题纳米机器人解决起来就像治疗外伤一样轻松。就像雷声大雨点小的千年虫问题一样，人类以前所未有的平稳姿态进入了二十一世纪，一个没有天灾、没有战争、没有病痛的新时代。  
新世纪的人类更健康也更快乐，特别是新出生的一代人，以惊人的速度适应了生态球里的生活。以处事方式划分，他们自然分为了狂欢派和节制派，俗称倭黑猩猩派和机器人派。  
一言蔽之，前者以跟所有人亲热的方式来自保，后者以不跟任何人亲近的方式来自保。

—12:16:23—

「呐呐，刚才过去的那个人是不是传说中的北前辈呀？诶~机器人的精神领袖嘛~~」  
裕子捂着嘴巴嬉笑，就像在讨论某人畸形的六指或者作出滑稽行为的宠物。内心隐隐感到不快，宫治把手指用力往又湿又软的深处戳了戳。裕子娇呼一声，更加滚烫的身体彻底软倒在他怀里。  
倭黑猩猩就和倭黑猩猩在一起，机器人就和机器人在一起。  
只要不是必须的集体活动，这两派人向来泾渭分明。互相看不顺眼是必然的，却也没什么深仇大恨。  
无论是倭黑猩猩还是机器人，很少有人在二十岁之前逃过接收匕首的命运。如果不杀人，过不了几年你和你看不顺眼的人都活在这世上的概率只有四分之一，也没必要搞得水火不容。  
「讨厌啦，人家才不会喜欢冷冰冰的机器人。」  
从宫侑怀里露出半张小脸的结菜嗔道，长长的美甲摆弄着和宫侑一样轻浮的金发。  
她们对北信介品头论足，北信介对她们熟视无睹。  
那个人从他们身边经过，同样就像没看见他们一样。三年前那个人也是这样面无表情地走过他们身边，手里拿着装有匕首的盒子。  
实际上，只要打开盒子触碰匕首，匕首就会融入身体，盒子也会迅速消失。一百个人里起码有九十九个会悄无声息地完成这一过程。但北信介没有这样做。他就像平时一样拿着盒子穿过教学楼，无视旁人惊讶的目光。  
机器人也会有「至爱之人」吗？  
那时的他们大惊失色面面相觑。  
「治君，到底还做不做呀？」  
裕子带着香水味的气息喷在宫治脸上。方才她引发的不快感令他萎靡不振，但随着她手指在裤裆的揉捏又雄风渐起。  
不，不是因为她，只是恰巧撞了时间。  
他硬起来是因为他想起了三年前的赌约。那时他们觉得，反正机器人已经拿到了匕首，多一炮少一炮也不会有什么影响。  
于是他和宫侑打赌，谁先搞到北信介谁赢。  
「治那个慢吞吞的家伙呀，肯定是被性冷淡结界给影响了，指望不上咯！」  
宫侑在旁边幸灾乐祸地说，搂着结菜亲了一口，又搂着裕子的脖子在脸蛋上亲了一口。  
「他不行没关系，我行啊。走，我们一起去快活！」  
「一人五秒，两人十秒？」  
他针锋相对地说。  
「你滚啦！」  
看着宫侑对自己今天的女伴献殷勤，宫治一点也不生气。宫侑和裕子睡过没有十次也有八次了，每次都在自己眼前。当然，他在兄弟面前跟结菜滚成一团的次数也不少，五次或者六次吧。  
为什么说他们是倭黑猩猩派呢？因为几乎每一头倭黑猩猩都和另一头倭黑猩猩有一腿。共同寻欢作乐是他们日常交际的基本礼仪，就像握手一样。  
「现在时间不早了，估计没有能上锁的空房间了。」  
宫治耸耸肩，不以为意地说。结菜和裕子一左一右靠在宫侑肩头，但裕子的手还停留在他裤裆上。  
「那我们去体育仓库就好嘛！」  
「讨厌，怎么总是体育仓库呀！」  
「那边没法上锁！多刺激！搞完正好再打会儿排球，爽！」  
宫侑半真半假地说。  
午休五十分钟，四十分钟打球，他的白痴兄弟绝对干得出这种事情。若非裕子和结菜一下课就迅速缠上来，他们说不定已经跑去体育馆打球了。  
「那就走吧。」  
宫治回应道。

—四年前—

在进入「生态球世纪」之后，包括竞技运动在内的、以娱乐为主要目的的众多行业，以前所未有的速度爆发式地增长。  
无病无痛，十年一度的生死抉择，让人类不由得抓紧每分每秒来享受快乐。  
如今，影视、文化、体育，这些行业的明星获得了远胜于二十世纪的名气和地位。单论影响力，他们远胜于科学家和政客。  
人类自主的科学发展早已丧失意义，光是宇宙人敞开的数据库科技树就足够地球人学习成百上千年。至于政治的存在已经沦为了笑话。都是试验室里的小白鼠，谁在乎那些满脑肥肠的政客脑子里想什么？竞选宣传车喊得再响亮，也不过是乌鸦烦人的聒噪。  
宫侑和宫治就像大多数同龄人一样，懵懵懂懂地度过了十岁的生死关卡。十岁前的孩子不懂爱，都能平平安安度过第一次的危机。他们展现出的排球才能让他们比上世纪的排球小将更受追捧。进入青春期，他们毫不犹豫地选择了狂欢派的生活，排球的狂欢，性爱的狂欢。  
他们是天生的狂欢派。  
每分每秒都要活得恣意妄为，活得肆无忌惮，朝自己想要的东西全力冲刺。胜利也好，异性也好，他们喜欢把生活变成一场接一场的冒险。  
想试试跳伞的时候能离地面多近再开伞，想试试自由潜水能游到海面下多少米，想试试一个晚上能够换多少个床伴。  
他们也翻过车。宫侑翻车的次数对他多得多。但翻车又有什么关系呢，反正只需要一秒就能恢复活蹦乱跳的状态。虽说专家总在碎碎念这种全新的身体对人类固有道德与伦理的破坏，可他们觉得这样更棒，能让他们更爽地冲击人类的极限。  
「生态球世纪」的义务教育以二十岁为终点。初级学校五到十岁，中级学校十到十五岁，高级学校十五到二十岁。活过二十岁就算是毕业了，变成步入社会的成人。如果那时还有意继续学习，可以考研究院，但很少有人那样选择。  
毕竟，如果不杀人，只有四分之一的人能活过三十岁。  
人生苦短，及时行乐。  
等他们进入附近堪称排球强豪的高级学校就读，统计学意义上的人类三十岁以后的生存率依然没什么改变，但随机性已经大大减弱。  
在渐渐适应新世纪的人类中，越来越多的人下定决心掌控自己的生死。  
要么杀人，要么自杀。  
就连法律也做出了调整。  
杀死「至爱之人」，以及，「至爱之人」的反杀，都不是犯罪。  
处理起来也很简单，基本一小时结案。  
他们刚记事的时候，这样的杀人案件还是少数，杀人者会遭人侧目而视，被当成异类排挤。可十年过去了，当那些思维停留在上个世纪的人大多经历过一次生死判定的时候，整个社会的风气也随之改变。  
唯有杀人者不必提心吊胆地活下去。  
在学校里，那些成功杀掉「至爱之人」的家伙不再是霸凌的对象，而是校园金字塔里最顶尖的存在。学生们对这种人又是畏惧，又是羡慕。有些人会疏远这类人，有些人则会讨好这类人，请教经验。  
分化出来的「狂欢派」与「节制派」，当然与性格和生活态度有关，但真正让这两派的方针固定下来的催化剂，依然是「活下来」。  
倭黑猩猩，以亲热作为交际手段，和所有对象交往，尽量避免成为某人的最爱，也避免表现出自己的最爱。  
机器人，和所有人保持距离，维持最基础的人际交往，尽量避免成为某人的最爱，也避免表现出自己的最爱。  
两类人其实是殊途同归。  
要么是尽量避免成为别人的潜在谋杀对象。  
要么是已经有了谋杀目标，于是隐藏在众人之中，避免让目标察觉。  
宫侑和宫治懂得其中的潜规则，但他们不屑于严守平均主义。即使是选择女伴的时候他们依然会表现出自己的偏爱，例如长相，例如性格，例如身材。他们喜欢快乐，又天性凉薄，轮转几次新鲜劲过后便另觅新人，没有爱上过任何一个人。  
当然，没有爱上过别人也就意味着，他们没有匕首，无法反杀。  
他们觉得活着的时候快快乐乐每一天就没什么遗憾，可也不想莫名其妙死在女生刀下。进入青春期以后，他们每一次和女孩子亲热都会选在同一个房间里，两人之间的距离不超过伸长胳膊就能够到的范围。截止到他们十五岁的生日，有九个女生想杀宫侑，三个女生试图对宫治下手，她们无一得手，全都被两兄弟联手痛揍了一番。伤痕可以瞬间痊愈，但殴打时的恐怖和痛苦总是能留下痕迹，变成口口相传的威吓。后来也有女孩子打过杀人的主意，但终究没敢掏出匕首，他们干爽了也就没跟她们计较。  
宫侑得意洋洋地在他面前炫耀，声称如此鲜明的数量对比证明了自己的魅力远胜宫治。但宫治表示这是简单的破窗效应，人总会倾向朝破绽百出的白痴下手。结果谁也说服不了谁。

—12:25:07—

昏暗的体育仓库里，裕子跪在宫治双腿之间，殷勤地为他服务。他半眯着眼睛，享受着回忆荡起的余韵，注意力却在结菜手上。结菜正骑在宫侑身上，卖力地扭动腰肢。  
她们今天的表现太积极了，就像谄媚似的。  
生死一线的危机不失为一种刺激，但真的翻车死掉就不好玩了。按照此时的体位，裕子没机会给她当胸一刀，但结菜的手可是在宫侑胸口摸个不停，就像在确认心脏的位置。  
然后，抬起手，双刃的匕首在指间闪着光。  
推开裕子的脸，宫治转身一脚毫不留情地踢在结菜胸口。女孩子和匕首一起斜着飞了出去，撞得排球推车咣咣响。白痴宫侑的下面淋漓一片，但行动起来丝毫不慢。那家伙跳起来按住结菜，一刀插入心脏。与此同时，宫治闪身抓住裕子的手腕，看到她攥紧匕首的掌心也被割出了血。  
「你们……为什么……」  
裕子惊恐地瞪大眼睛，一张一合的嘴巴就像快要死掉的鱼。宫治握住自己的匕首，同样一刀干净利落地捅进她的胸口。  
「因为我们爱上了那个人呀。」  
他说，不知道她们有没有听到。震惊的神色还残留在两具尸体的脸上，也许裕子和结菜至死都没搞明白为什么传言里从未反杀过宫兄弟也有匕首。如果她们早知道他们同样持有能反杀袭击者的匕首，或许今天的结果就会截然不同。  
「治！」  
他的白痴兄弟怒气冲冲地朝他叫嚷，但对方光溜溜的屁股实在是气势全无。  
「你怎么突然出手呢！我正射着呢万一将来留下心理阴影产生什么功能障碍该怎么办！」  
「让纳米机器人先治治你的脑子吧，白痴。」  
他已经习惯了侑欠揍的态度。如果哪天那个白痴把自己当成救命恩人来感谢，才是太阳从西边出来。  
宫治看了看自己的手，手掌没怎么受伤，刀刃留下的少许白色痕迹正在迅速消失。宫侑也是同样。那个光屁股的白痴踢了踢地上的尸体，似乎不太开心。  
「好麻烦呀！她们偏偏在这里下手。下午的部活还要从这边搬东西呢，弄脏了绝对会被北前辈说教！」  
「那就赶快收拾干净。你先打电话，叫警察来处理一下这些。」  
望着裕子和结菜的尸体，宫治不以为意地说。  
从今天开始，其他人就会知道他们也是持有匕首的人。  
他们以前并未刻意保密，仅仅没遇到使用的机会而已，但实际效果相当于这件事是他们两人的秘密。是秘密也不错，宫治想，因为他们获得匕首的缘由真的非常丢脸。  
让他们羞耻，让他们害怕。  
他们甚至不敢去想自己究竟有没有后悔。

—三年前—

宫侑和宫治定下了一个关于北信介的赌约。  
态度随便，用词随意。  
只是简单的约定，谁先搞到北信介谁赢，却没有对何谓「搞到」进行明确的定义。  
那时他们以为这就是一次心血来潮的胜负。  
虽然难度很大，但对他们来说，越难的事情越有搞的价值。  
他们来这所高级学校排球部参观的时间比正式入学更早，而他们参观的时候就看北信介很不爽了。  
宫治理解的人类应该是欲望的动物，而那个看起来既不高也不强的男人简直像正确的化身，学生版的教导主任。  
「机器人嘛。」  
宫侑抓起T恤擦着汗，说。  
「机器人大BOSS！」  
大概是觉得语气还不够强烈，他的白痴兄弟像只螃蟹似地张牙舞爪。  
那天晚上，关于「割开北信介的表皮里面流淌的到底是鲜血还是机油」的话题，他们有一搭没一搭地聊了挺长时间。  
望而生畏，敬而远之。  
入部初期他们对北信介抱着这样的态度。反正毕业后谁死谁活还说不定呢，互相不对付就没必要多接触。  
那位Mr.无破绽对待他们也像对待其他后辈和队友一样，认真而不亲切，周道而不失礼。  
那个人总是独来独往，那张脸总是面无表情。  
宫侑和宫治讨厌一切死板、顽固、一成不变的东西，包括北信介那张凝固不变的脸，因为它们违背了他们的人生信条。他们想摧毁那张面无表情的脸，所以会故意干蠢事惹对方生气。可北信介一不会发火二不会揍人，只会用永恒不变的表情和无可辩驳的道理说教他们。他们能改变排球部的气氛，能把监督气得头顶冒烟，也能让队友无奈笑骂他们是白痴。可北信介不行。他们使劲浑身解数也没法让那张铁面皮笑一下。  
偏偏他们不懂得什么叫放弃。那张面无表情的铁面皮是他们讴歌人生道路上最大的阴影，他们誓不甘休。  
久而久之，改变北信介的表情成为了他们的执念。打球以外的时间都在想。上课想，吃饭想，连梦里也在想。有时跟女伴亲热的时候，那张铁面皮会突然跳出来，幸好不至于让他萎掉。  
那个灵光一闪的赌约，或许就来源于这种执念。  
倭黑猩猩想要拆掉机器人。  
很任性，很合理。  
他们故意没有去思考北信介到底是因为谁而拿到了匕首。因为，一想到他们盯上的人爱上了别人，场面一定会失控。

—12:55:07—

「恭喜你活着回来。」  
整理课本的角名伦太郎用书角敲了敲桌子，说。  
「这句话应该对侑说。那个白痴能活到今天简直是个奇迹。」  
宫治坐回自己的座位，答道。  
「看你这样子，实在不像第一次反杀成功的家伙。」  
「那种事情本来就无所谓吧。」  
像裕子和结菜那样的女孩子，他和宫侑有过很多个。亚由美、杏月、葵、心叶、花音、绘里香……几乎每个跟他有一腿的女孩子都跟宫侑有一腿。在两厢情愿一起快活的时候，他们对女孩子还算不错。但如果她们想下杀手，那么被他们殴打被他们反杀也不能怨天尤人。  
「警察来的时候已经传开了。不过你说得没错，不是什么大不了的事情……今年光是我们学校的毕业班，杀人和反杀的事情加起来林林总总快有二十起，早就见怪不怪了。」  
角名若有所思地说。  
「对了，银让我问你，你的那一份钱什么时候给？」  
「什么钱？」  
「给北前辈庆祝生日的份子钱啊。你怎么可能不记得？」  
角名觉得他的问题很莫名其妙。  
他也觉得角名莫名其妙——这家伙根本不知道他为了忘记这件事情有多努力。  
数学老师走进来，敲着讲台让他们安静，打断了两人的对话。角名装模作样地翻开数学课本，宫治索性趴到课桌上休息。  
教数学的地中海大叔不会对上课打瞌睡的人做什么的，最多就是丢粉笔头打人罢了。  
迄今为止角名尚未拿到匕首。角名也没跟他们藏私，说按照研究院公布的办法调整身体抑制情感确实能延缓获得匕首的速度。  
说是这么说，但真正做到的能有几个人呢？这是宫治的想法。而宫侑一口咬定，肯定是角名爱得不够深不够投入，所以才没拿到。  
这一点角名倒是没否认。  
有克制自己延迟拿到匕首时间的人，就一定有恨不得提前拿到匕首的蠢货。  
例如，三年前的某个前辈。

—三年前—

实际上，宫治已经记不太清那个前辈叫什么名字了。健太？还是健人？总之是个脑子有毛病的前辈。  
在整十岁生日的前一天提前进行庆祝，是「生态球世纪」的新风俗。虽说杀人求生的家伙越来越多，但半数以上的人还是会老老实实接受命运的抽卡。提前一天过生日，就像是忘却烦恼的狂欢似的。或者用宫侑嘲讽的说法，是临死前吃顿杀头饭。  
很多人会选择跟亲朋好友来一次最后的晚餐。排球部这边也会在前辈正式毕业（年满二十岁就正式毕业，不需要等全年级一起毕业）的前一天安排一场庆祝会。这笔费用部费出一大半，剩下一小半由后辈们凑钱，算是对前辈的一份祝福。  
花钱的东西无非是生日蛋糕、生日帽、彩带、气球之类的小玩意，分一分再零零碎碎均摊下来，每个人平均出个一百日元就差不多了。  
可健人前辈不走寻常路，脑抽要在那一天向心上人告白，还土下座请求排球部的其他人帮忙，自费买了一大捧鲜红的蔷薇。  
秀恩爱，死得快。  
那天宫侑咬牙切齿碎碎念了好久，可在北前辈的注视下他们也不敢乱来，只得老老实实帮忙做那些会让全场飘满粉红泡泡的布置。  
好不容易抓到一次偷懒的机会，宫治和宫侑顺便猜了个拳，谁赢谁今天留到最后，争取和北前辈独处的机会。独处显然对攻略更有利，宫治毫不客气地将这个奖品纳入囊中。  
可前辈的作死程度超乎想象。  
有多作死呢，大概也就比宫侑最欠揍的时候少那么一点点点点吧。  
为了证实自己的真心，原本没有匕首的健人前辈，愣是在告白前夜自我洗脑自我强化，拿到了那把许多人唯恐避之不及的匕首，单膝跪地捧起证明爱情的匕首和代表爱情的红蔷薇一起向那个女孩子告白。  
这一套风骚的操作看得在场所有人目瞪口呆。  
当然，北信介除外。  
被告白的女孩子也不甘示弱，当场暴起打人。又哭又闹拳脚相加，恨不得把健人前辈打死在现场。  
他简单停了一下，内容大概全是「白痴白痴白痴气死我了我这么久没有跟你挑明就是想让你平平安安活过二十岁啊大白痴」之类的发言。  
女孩子爆哭了一阵拆了花束弄得红蔷薇满天飞舞。健人前辈打不还手骂不还口，死命抱紧那个女孩子又哭又笑。  
闹得天翻地覆，最后居然还两情相悦开房去了，留下他们这群倒霉蛋收拾后事。  
于是，在赶走还在为猜拳输掉而不甘心的宫侑之后，宫治成为了那个留到最后陪北前辈的人。  
清理工作基本完成，北信介在做最后的检查。那时已经是深秋，天黑得很早，体育仓库里的灯光又昏暗。那个人踮起脚尖，从常人视觉的盲点里捡出一枝蔷薇。  
宫治本来应该去献殷勤的，主动接过北信介手里的蔷薇。他刚伸出手，就看到对方的手指被刺破了。也不知道那个白痴前辈是从哪里买的话，居然连最基本的枝条清理都没做好。  
「北前辈……」  
「我没事。」  
血痕消失了，只留一下一道细小的血迹。黑红的液体浸润了手指的纹路，仿佛那个人不为人知的弱点。宫治吞下口水挡住上涌的饥饿感，想说点什么又不知该说点什么，就顺势扯出健人前辈当成话题。  
「北前辈会不会觉得今天的事情很麻烦？」  
「不会。」  
沉吟片刻，北信介罕见地主动和他多说了一句。  
「我能理解那两人不同的心情。」  
「他俩的想法……有挺大的冲突。」  
宫治把原来想说的话咽了回去，改用更加谨慎的措辞。  
他本来想说截然不同的。  
一个巴不得不要拿到匕首，一个恨不得早点拿到匕首。  
「殊途同归。」  
北信介侧身对他说。  
那个人站在体育仓库的门口，一半光，一半暗。半凝固的血渍在手指上攀援，就像细小的毒蛇，就像黑洞的核心。他就像中了毒，他就像无法逃脱黑洞的引力，不由自主地朝北信介走去。  
「如果爱一个人，就希望他活下去。如果爱一个人，就千方百计想让对方知晓。都是为了爱……啊。」  
北轻声惊呼。  
宫治单膝跪地，就像古早爱情片里的求婚场面，就像那个脑子坏掉的前辈，捧起北前辈已经愈合的手，舔着黑红的血迹。  
血的味道，铁的味道。  
他不觉得反胃，只觉得饥渴。  
宫治没跟男人做过，但那一瞬间他的理性放弃了思考，只是遵循内心深处的本能索取自己渴望的东西。  
「他们去做了，」他说，声音嘶哑，「北前辈是不是还没有做过？」  
宫治至今不明白那时的自己究竟为什么有那么大的胆子，居然敢按着北信介的肩膀强迫他跪在自己面前。  
这是他第一次在这种事情里如此强硬。  
他想和北信介做，但还没想好要怎么做。北望着他的眼神让他硬了起来，而他硬起来的部位正好落在对方眼里。  
北信介面无表情。  
北信介叹了一口气。  
到这里为止都很正常，如果对方下一秒就开始说教就更加正常了。  
但北信介干净利落地拉开了他的裤链。

—13:33:16—

「糟透了。」  
宫治呻吟道。  
糟透了，那时他也是这样对北前辈说的。  
北信介某方面的技术糟透了，比那个人普普通通的排球技术都差远了。他们很少碰没经验的对象就是因为这种人的第一次往往很糟糕，他们是去爽的又不是去当指导老师的，何必费力不讨好。  
但他还清晰地记得那个人笨拙的动作和唇舌的温度，还有最后被呛得咳嗽不已的样子。  
他梦到了那时的回忆，所以硬得受不了。  
「报告老师，我要去厕所。」  
宫治举手喊了一句，没等地中海回复，拔腿就溜。他跑去厕所狠狠弄了一发，然后泼额好几把脸，再把额头贴在凉凉的瓷砖上清醒清醒。这时下课铃响起，走廊里有了人声。  
宫治定定神，没回自己的教室，反而去隔壁抓住自己的兄弟。  
「交钱。」  
他对宫侑说。  
「什么钱啊？我可没钱还你！」  
宫侑的视线游移不定。  
「北前辈生日庆祝会的份子钱。」  
和他一样，宫侑也在努力忘记这件事。可伪装的遗忘就像脆弱的气球，一戳就爆。那白痴明明气得快要跳起来了，却不能发泄，憋着劲特别难受。  
「给你！」  
宫侑从裤兜里翻出500元的硬币，使劲往他脸上砸。他敏捷地接住硬币，转身就走。  
「混蛋！找钱啊！」  
「剩下的钱是你上周偷吃我布丁的赔偿款。」  
宫治可不打算自己一个人不爽。  
他不开心，宫侑也别想开心。  
因为他们是共犯。

—三年前—

虽说国民的义务教育延长到二十岁，但教学内容并没有实质性的改变。据说大人物们也在检讨学校这种教育方式是否适合新世纪的情况，但依照日本自泡沫经济以来死水一潭缺乏干劲的惯性，等到他们毕业也不会有什么接过。  
既然如此，那所谓的改革跟他们毫无关系。  
原本就不算紧凑的课程变得更加轻松，迟到早退上课走神是家常便饭。预计再过五到十年，自动化学习装置就将在市面上普及，没准睡一觉就能接收足够的知识。在这种情况下，除了个别像北信介那样的奇葩，又有谁回努力学习呢。  
学校这种地方，更像是一个被成年人监控的等候室。他们这些未成年人等待杀人，等待被杀，等待命运的抽卡。等活过二十岁，就可以搭车离开这个鬼地方。  
他们再怎么胡闹也没关系。  
反正也不可能犯罪，纳米机器人不允许。  
所以宫治深信那一天他没有强暴北信介。  
他说北的技术糟透了，北用纸巾擦干净嘴，平淡地回了一声「哦」，然后就让他先走了。  
走在回家的路上，宫治感到说不出的古怪。有那么一两秒，他的思维不受控制地开始「北前辈是不是爱上我」的假设，但很快就被理智大卸八块。  
不可能。  
他没有理由爱上北信介。北信介更没有理由爱上他。  
躺回上铺的时候，白痴宫侑大呼小叫说他晚上居然少吃了一碗饭。他踹了那家伙一脚。他应该一回来就主张自己的胜利，他搞到了北信介，赌赢了，可他莫名其妙地不想说。  
只要他不说，那段经历就仅仅为他所有。  
「所以明天是我！听到没有！明天是我！我肯定能搞定北前辈！」  
宫侑兴致勃勃大叫大嚷，就连润滑和套子都准备好了，磨拳擦撞准备大干一场。  
「随便你。」  
宫治翻了个身，背对宫侑嘟囔道。  
自从一起降生在这个世界上，他们彼此间的隐私意识就淡薄到近乎于无。虽然会你争我夺，但这只是一个内部分配的问题。分享是前提，至于是一九开、三七开还是五五开，争多争少各凭本事。包括他们的女伴也是如此。就算宫侑看着他睡自己最偏爱的女伴，或者他看着宫侑睡自己最偏爱的女伴，都不会有什么特别的感觉，还能跟对方调侃几句。  
他们早就习惯了把对方的女伴带上床。而且，有很多女孩子就是同时以他们两个为目标来接近他或者宫侑，轮流和他们亲热反而让她们得偿所愿。  
三人或者四人一起享受的情况也很常见。  
但不知为何，一想到宫侑可能也会像自己一样轻轻松松就和北信介搞上，他就觉得有一只冰凉的手捏住他的心脏，翻搅他的肠胃。  
不过他什么也没说。  
次日宫侑大呼小叫地回来，说自己赢了，要治交出作为赌注的零花钱。他瞥了那个白痴一眼，懒懒地说，昨天自己已经搞到了北信介。  
然后他们就为「搞到」的定义打了一架。他们很久没有这样动真格地打架了，打得遍体鳞伤气喘吁吁。  
「喂！治！」  
他们躺在床上等伤口恢复的时候，宫侑粗鲁地喊道。那个白痴常常用这种烦躁不安的语气跟他说话，但这次的烦躁不安跟以前大不相同。  
「你别碰北前辈了！我想一个人要他！」  
他的白痴兄弟嚷嚷着，活像被陷阱夹住后腿的困兽。  
「凭什么？」  
「就凭……就凭我比你先出生！」  
「呵呵。」  
他们吵了一晚上，谁也说服不了谁。  
以前也遇到过类似的事情，他们对今天晚上谁去某个女孩子家过夜产生争执。但那只是一时。根本无法与北信介的归属相提并论。或者说，那时他们就隐隐有了预感，他们争夺的东西事关生死。  
既然没能达成共识，那么接下来的处理照旧，他们轮流来，他守到最后跟北信介独处。他本来有很多想说的，可热血上涌脑子里嗡地一声就什么都不知道了。  
醒来的时候体育仓库里静悄悄的，体育馆里静悄悄的，整个校园里都是静悄悄的。他仿佛看到北信介的手正在抚摸自己的额头，可周围很暗，动作又很快，没法确定是不是错觉。  
「醒了？」  
「嗯。」  
「醒了就早点回家吃晚饭。这边我已经收拾好了。」  
他抓住北信介的手，死死握住，不让他远离自己。  
「北前辈和侑做过了吗？」  
「是呀。」  
「别和侑做了。」  
冲动之下话语脱口而出。这么幼稚的发言就和宫侑一模一样，可他就想幼稚这么一回。  
「别和那家伙做了，只跟我做吧，北前辈。」  
那个人看着他，脸上没有表情，眼睛里没有光。  
「昨天……」  
北信介停顿一下，不是思考，而是回忆。  
「昨天侑说了同样的话，我给你的回答也和给他的一样。我会和你做，也会和侑做。我不会拒绝你们中的任何一人。」  
回家的路上，北信介的话语一直在他脑内回荡。这种感觉就像把老妈放在厨房里的所有调味料大瓶小瓶全部灌进嘴里，可能还加了几瓶化妆品，味道别提有多古怪了。  
他想鄙视北信介，看起来那么清正美的人怎么能那么随便而不从一而终呢，但作为狂欢的倭黑猩猩，他们好像根本没资格这样嫌弃对方。  
他觉得北信介很危险，也许让侑独占也是个不错的主意，这样下来指不定哪天就天降匕首。但他不想让宫侑面对生死抽卡，也不想看宫侑把匕首插进北信介的心脏。既然如此不如自己来吧。但不对，最重要的应该是自己不想死才对。他最不愿意做的事情就是杀掉北信介。  
就这样胡思乱想回了家，他看到家里到处都是空了的葡萄果汁瓶子。  
其实未成年人喝酒也无所谓，不会给身体造成任何永久性伤害。但有谣言说会影响竞技状态之类的，所以他们还是谨守底线不喝酒精饮料。结果就是宫侑那个白痴只能借果汁浇愁。  
宫治吃饱了撑得慌，宫侑醉葡萄汁了，两个人一起装疯卖傻对北信介进行人身攻击，什么假清高贪心鬼，什么技术烂透了性格也不好，什么没胸没屁股没滋没味，什么史上最遭床伴的话都骂出来了。一起骂那个人甚至比一起和女孩子上床更能修复他们的感情。  
可骂得再痛快也没用。  
他和宫侑依然想独占北信介。睡觉前想着那个人的身体和声音依然会硬。  
这当然不是爱。  
他们没拿到匕首，就证实了这一点。  
或许是求胜欲发作，第二天早上他们灵光一闪达成共识。  
既然他们谁也抢不赢，不如让北信介来选择，强迫那个人二选一。  
这样一来，就算是最坏的结果，沦落到真的爱上北信介的局面，被选中的倒霉鬼也有求生的机会。  
在极端的案例里，如果一个人的「至爱之人」有两个，那么他只要杀掉两个人就行。但如果两个人的「至爱之人」是同一个人，就只能先下手为强了。动作慢的人活该一辈子没解药。  
「如果北前辈谁都不选怎么办？」  
他问，觉得北信介不太像是会被威逼利诱影响到的人。  
「那就用我们都和他分手来威胁他！就凭他那个清汤寡水的样子，休想再找到像我们长得这么帅身材这么好技术还这么棒的对象！反正就算没有他我们也还有丽奈美月彩花绫香她们迫不及待要和我们上床。」  
「说分手什么，就像……我们在和北前辈恋爱啊。」  
宫侑非常暴躁地骂他，让他不要乌鸦嘴。  
以前宫侑常常骂他乌鸦嘴，但宫治认为自己只是考虑到了脑子进水的兄弟没想到的问题。唯独这一次，他认了。  
他确实是乌鸦嘴。

—18:05:22—

在北信介二十岁的生日庆祝会上，宫侑和宫治如同梦游。唱生日快乐歌的时候，凑在一群五音不全的运动系男生里，他们跑调的程度也称得上出类拔萃。只有在吃蛋糕的时候，他们才能展示出宫兄弟肆无忌惮的霸气。  
同级生在和北前辈交谈，后辈在感谢前辈的照顾，有些感情用事的还哭了起来。宫治直接抢走大半个蛋糕，跑去体育仓库里和宫侑一起吃。  
他们实在不太会应对那种感人肺腑的离别场面，也不知道该和北信介说些什么。按理来说已经是三年前的事情了，该过去的都过去了，以北的性格也不会对他们区别对待。实际上在他们和那个人分手的第二天，北信介对待他们的态度就回到了一切开始之前，那个冷淡而周道的前辈。  
他们的拥抱他们的亲吻他们凶猛地占有他的过程，没能在那个人身上留下任何痕迹。  
就像水过无痕。  
就像毛毛细雨在地上留下的水迹，太阳一出来便消失无踪。  
正是这一点让他们特别特别特别不甘心。  
至今依然如此。  
宫治和宫侑耍起了脾气，吃完蛋糕也拒绝出去，拒绝打扫场地。队友试图把他们拖出去强迫他们干活儿，但北信介出面，说不必了，我来吧，就这样认领了在排球部最后一天的全部清洁工作。  
宫治站在门口听着，而宫侑坐在垫子上抱着膝盖，委屈得跟个被恋人抛弃的少女似的。  
他第一次和北信介做就是在仓库里，在他站着的位置。北信介跪在地上解开他的裤链。宫侑第一次和北信介做也是在仓库里，那家伙正坐着的位置。  
后来他们只带女孩子来这里做。这里让他们想起北信介。  
队友们一一离开，他们依然一声不吭地留在体育仓库里。  
静悄悄的氛围被吱呀的开门声撕裂了。  
现在是夏天，天黑得很晚。北信介和暮色一起走到他们身边。那个人望着他们，表情和三年前一模一样。  
「侑，治。」  
北前辈叫出他们的名字。他平时就这样喊他们。但他们常常在梦里听到他以不同的方式唤出他们的名字。有时他们会硬，有时他们想哭。  
「要做吗？」  
北信介问他们，就好像这是一个再普通不过的问题。

—三年前—

「我已经说过了，再重复一遍。我会和治做，也会和侑做。我不会拒绝你们中的任何一人。」  
正如宫治所担心的那样，即使他们一起找北信介摊牌，对方的回答丝毫未变。宫侑一股无名火起，扑过去不知道是要揍北前辈还是要上北前辈，好在他及时拽住那个白痴的领子。  
「如果北前辈不想选一个人，那就不用选了。」  
他说，松开了被他勒得半死的白痴侑。  
「一个都不选，就一个都没有。」  
「没错！」  
呼哧呼哧喘气的宫侑跳起来喊道。  
「那我们就都不要北前辈了！」  
「好呀。」  
北信介说，面不改色。  
那个人那么冷静，冷静得让他脊背生寒。就仿佛对方早已预料到会有这么一天，早就做好了有条不紊的预案。那一瞬间，宫治甚至怀疑，即使他们不逼迫北信介选择一个人，对方也会主动结束与他们的关系。  
「那么我们的性关系就到此为止。」  
北信介直视他们，口吻波澜不惊。  
那一瞬间宫侑简直要疯了。  
宫治没阻止自己的兄弟。因为他觉得自己比宫侑还要疯。  
那天晚上他们就在体育仓库里强暴了北信介整整一夜。  
更正，不是强暴。  
强暴是不可能强暴的，体内的纳米机器人不可能允许发生如此恶性的暴力犯罪。北前辈根本没有反抗的意思，所以无论他们有多么粗暴——多么粗暴地与那个人发生对方口中的「性关系」——也不是强暴。  
有的时候轮流上，有的时候一起上。  
他们弄伤了他很多次，有时用牙齿，有时用手，有时用下面硬硬的东西。北顺从着他们的动作，配合他们，尽量减少受伤的可能。那个夜晚他们的身体分裂成了上下两个部分。下半身兴致盎然，上半身沮丧而暴躁。  
他们说了很多伤人的话。他们试图把语言变成最锋利的刀剑，一下一下戳在那个人最吃痛最脆弱的部位。都是污蔑，都是诽谤，都是贬低，都是欲加之罪何患无辞。他们口中的北信介比有史以来的所有恶人加在一起还要坏，比有史以来的所有罪人加在一起还要罪孽深重。一旦说出这些话，别说是当恋人、当朋友了，肯定会变成你死我活的仇敌。  
北信介一言不发。  
北信介毫不抵抗。  
他们不知道那个人是否从中得到过快乐。他们的身体很快乐，但他们一点也不快乐。  
天空蒙蒙亮的时候，北终于对他们说了许久以来的第一句话。  
「结束了吗？」  
他们的身体蓄势待发，他们的精神筋疲力竭。北信介帮他们各处理了最后一次。用嘴让他发泄出来，又躺在垫子上引导宫侑进入。  
就像是第一次的复刻版。  
他们的意识也像下身一样彻底松懈垮塌。  
「既然结束了，你们抓紧时间收拾一下。晨练要开始了。」  
那个人对他们说，随即挺直脊背走出仓库。在短短的时间里北信介就洗了个澡，到晨练时又是排球部的Mr.毫无破绽。他们用一整夜留在他身上的痕迹，红的白的，青的紫的，吻出的抓出的咬出的，全部消失得无影无踪。  
就像水过无痕。  
就像毛毛细雨在地上留下的水迹，太阳一出来便消失无踪。  
就在那一天，他们拿到了匕首。  
准确的时间是北信介走出仓库又体贴地为他们关好仓库门后的第三秒。  
特制的盒子落在了他手里，特制的盒子也落在了宫侑的手里。  
他们几乎同步打开盒子，触碰一模一样的匕首。很快，匕首消失在他们体内，盒子也消失不见。  
他们的匕首，他们的至爱，有着同样的名字。  
名叫「北信介」。  
这个世界上真的有毒药。要么刺穿最爱的人的心脏获取解药，要么每十年都要赌一次50%的生存率。  
这个世界上真的没有后悔药。哪怕他们一起折磨了北信介整整一夜也没关系，只要能让当时的自己闭嘴，他们愿意付出任何代价。  
兜兜转转，宫治和宫侑一起迎来了最坏的结果。  
他们都拿到了匕首。  
而解药——杀死北信介的名额——只有一个。

—20:05:22—

在房间里等北信介洗澡出来的时候，宫治突然想到，即使算上自己这边的和宫侑那边的时间，他们和北前辈的交往只持续了短短三天。  
而那已经是三年前的事情了。  
来北前辈家里，这还是第一次。  
仓库一夜之后，他们很是消沉了一阵，不过最终还是隐瞒了拿到匕首的事情。而北前辈对他们的态度依然无可挑剔，仿佛他们之间始终保持着理想的前后辈关系。  
两周之后，他们重新变成了狂欢派的偶像宫兄弟。和他们有过一腿的女孩子都说他们有怪癖，偏偏喜欢在体育仓库里做。  
换成是其他女伴，叫他们去她的家，他们肯定立刻拒绝。  
但他们没法拒绝北信介。  
「所以你准备怎么办？猜拳决定吗？」  
楼下传来了北信介光脚踩在楼梯上的声音，宫侑漫不经心地问。  
北前辈家里只有北前辈一个人。他们有两个人，比北前辈身强力壮，还有两把匕首。  
解药的名额只有一人。  
北信介的性格可能跟对方的出生时间也有关系。  
7月5日零点零分出生，分毫不差。  
如果他们不在十二点前下手，唯一的解药将有一半的概率就此人间蒸发。  
「还有三个多小时，先做再说。」  
宫治回答道。  
他没有义务为白痴兄弟仔细分析这种微妙的心理。  
但这时宫治已经觉得有些东西是注定的。并不像看起来的那么随意。  
例如三年前他们心血来潮的赌约，例如事到临头依然以玩笑态度提出的谋杀方案。

—两年前—

健人前辈毕业之后，他的女朋友也毕业了。  
这对恋人赌到了四分之一的概率，两人都活了下来。健人前辈作为OB来给他们送慰问品的时候，秀恩爱闪得一群后辈快要瞎了眼。  
听说在二十岁生日的难眠之夜，健人前辈和女朋友并肩躺在床上，握着对方的手。他们彼此安慰，相互拥抱，渡过了最煎熬的时光。  
要说杀人一定是有机会的，可那两个人都选择了放弃。  
宫治觉得自己可能是一时脑抽，逃了部活后的清扫工作，跑去买了一朵红蔷薇。他没等到北前辈，反而撞见了同样逃出来去另一家花店买了一朵红蔷薇的宫侑。  
相遇之后，他们就结伴灰溜溜地回家了。  
他们中的任何一人都没有单独面对北信介的勇气，就算两人一起也没法让勇气多持续一秒。  
「治，我说啊……」  
宫侑罕见地迟疑了。  
「我是说如果！假设！万一……万一……」  
那家伙念叨了许久，终于下定决心说出口。  
「万一北前辈爱上的人是我，我就不杀他了，也不允许你杀他。」  
「睡吧，梦里什么都有。」  
宫治躺在上铺，懒洋洋地玩着上下都开了双刃的匕首。很锋利，轻轻一使劲就会割破皮肉。他把匕首攥在掌心，感到疼痛的同事也感到了伤口在迅速愈合。渗出的血液流淌了一阵才凝结，描绘出掌心复杂的纹路。  
就像一朵盛开的蔷薇。  
也许匕首和蔷薇本就是一体的，他想，它们都是爱的一种面貌。  
恋爱和求胜欲无数次在他们体内厮杀得难解难分。那看似心血来找的赌约，那有生以来第一次的独占欲，那一夜蛮不讲理的做法，都是它们阶段性的战役成果。  
早在倭黑猩猩兄弟过分关注机器人的时候，匕首和蔷薇就在他们心底埋下了种子。  
爱是毒药，爱是黑洞，他们唯恐避之不及，又不禁深陷其中。  
他们是胆小鬼，将恋心埋藏在随便的赌局里，又用数不清的床伴来迷惑自己。他想活下去。他也想让侑活下去，侑也想让他活下去。所以他们不约而同地进行独占宣言，装模作样地给快要爱得不可自拔的他们找一条勉强能够接受的退路。而仓库的一夜是求胜欲最后的自救，建立在一个虚无缥缈的假设之上：只要他们伤害北信介伤害得够深，把那个人推得够远，他们就能够远离匕首。  
但他们输了个精光。  
他们伤害了北信介，以最糟糕的方式。  
他们没脸再去跟那个人提「爱」。

—23:29:01—

「北前辈……」  
宫治轻声说，亲吻那个人的脸颊。  
还剩二十分钟，已经到了不得不说的时候。  
但这个定义其实很微妙。不仅是他，恐怕宫侑也想过很多次，「这次就是最后一次」，结果放任自流，每每变成「再来一次」。  
但该说的终究还是要说。  
如果错过这个机会，他们会后悔一辈子的——虽然他们的一辈子可能也只有二十年。  
「北前辈的『至爱之人』是谁呀？」  
他犹豫再三，最后还是缺乏耐性的宫侑忍不住开口，问出这个禁忌的问题。  
是的，禁忌。  
上个世纪的人们在交谈中也有很多忌讳，但加在一起也比不上这个禁忌。  
无论是选择当倭黑猩猩还是机器人，有95%以上是为了掩盖这个问题的答案。如果一个人不愿主动说出口，那么询问对方的「至爱之人」是谁，无疑是社交上的自杀行为。  
宫治的心里有多少期待就有多少恐惧。  
他想知道答案。  
但他更清楚，如果北信介不想告诉他们，他们想尽办法也没法让那个人开口。  
他听到躺在他们中间的那个人在呼气，吸气，重复了几次，却迟迟没有出声。最终，他们得到的答案并非话语，而是更加直截了当的东西。  
是匕首。  
两把。  
两把一模一样的匕首，静静地躺在北信介的左手和右手里。那个人仿佛对疼痛毫无察觉一般，慢慢握紧了匕首。刀刃割伤手掌，溢出鲜血，宫治却一点也不觉得危险。  
他从未担心北信介会杀了自己。  
「不是侑或治，而是侑和治。」  
北信介完全地、彻底地向他们坦白。  
同时爱上两个人、同时持有两把匕首，是一件非常罕见的事情。但北信介说出这句话的生态，就像他爱上他们是理所当然的事情，就像这份爱是与生俱来的宇宙法则。一股巨大的喜悦将他抛离地球，一直飞到最远的恒星旁边，让他的感官全部被逼太阳还要耀眼的光芒吞没。而一股巨大的悔恨将他拽回来，狠狠砸回原来的位置，失落的陨石坑直入地幔。  
他和侑不会后悔爱上北前辈这件事。他们后悔的是，他们本来有三年，整整三年，可以用尽全力不顾一切地相爱。  
北依然攥着匕首。旧的伤口在愈合，新的伤口又淌血。明晃晃的锋刃染了血，锐利的光芒仿佛也变得生机勃勃。宫治和宫侑不约而同地想握住那个人的手，却被对方巧妙地躲开。不对，这不是北前辈的拒绝，而是对他们的保护。北信介抬起手，用力把匕首丢出去，然后朝他们张开手掌。  
漫溢的鲜血绘出了两朵怒放的蔷薇。  
没有匕首，只有蔷薇。  
宫治握住了北的手，宫侑也握住了另一只手。他们已经抓住他了，只要抓住了就再也不会放开。  
「可以先听我说吗？」  
北信介问。  
挂钟指针发出的声音从未如此刻般刺耳。滴答滴答、滴答滴答，吵闹得快要盖过北前辈的声音了。若非那个人紧紧握着他们的手，说不定他们已经冲过去砸了它，再狠狠踩上几脚。  
「嗯！」  
宫侑使劲说，宫治也使劲点了点头。真难啊，只是点头这个动作，竟然比打一场激烈的比赛还累。  
「三年前的事情……是我的私欲作祟。」  
话虽如此，北信介说得坦然。  
「我曾经说过，我懂得两种不同的心情，非常理解……如果爱一个人，就希望他活下去。如果爱一个人，就千方百计想让对方知晓。当这两种心情发生冲突的时候……爱情诚可贵，生命价更高。至少，我是这样认为的。」  
宫治和宫侑撑起身体，方便北前辈同时看到他们两人。  
「你们是如此优秀，如此耀眼，恰似冉冉升起的新星……我希望你们能继续成长，继续发光，让全世界都看到你们的光芒……在我心里，你们是最不应死在二十岁的人。我希望你们能活着，长长久久，所以我没有告诉你们，我的匕首有着你们的名字，侑和治。」  
「可是……」  
他吞吞吐吐，不知道该不该说。可宫侑根本不会多想。那个白痴想到了就说，才不管伤人与否。  
「可是北前辈告诉我们又没关系！说不定我们是两个王八蛋只会把北前辈的告白嘲弄一番呀！一点都不受影响！」  
话里的道理是没错，但事实是那时他们已经迷上了北前辈，距离爱情的深渊只有一步之遥。现在再说这样没心没肺的话，就会显得格外前奏。他思考着要不要狠揍宫侑一顿来表达自己的态度，但北前辈非但没有生气，反而露出笑容。  
「不。我知道的。只要我告诉你们，我爱你们，因为你们拿到了匕首，你们肯定也会因为我而拿到匕首。你们的眼神，你们的动作，都在这样告诉我。所以我百分百相信这一点。」  
如果换成别人说出这番话，宫治一定会觉得那家伙自以为是自高自大。但说出这番话的人是北信介，就让一切显得那么的有理有据、令人信服。  
「所以我尽量表现得与往日无异……那天傍晚，在治抓住我的手的时候，我几乎以为我要暴露了。幸好没有。我当时真的很像告诉你们，我爱你们，但是……如果能让你们误以为我们只是单纯的肉体关系，与爱情无关，我愿意全力以赴去尝试。」  
北信介浅浅地笑了。北前辈很少笑，即使笑了也是淡淡的，凛然而优雅的感觉。但这天晚上，那个人的唇被他们吻了太多次，变成了蔷薇的红色，竟显出几分动人心魄的艳丽。  
「说一己私欲，原因是……最安全的解决方式，是斩钉截铁地拒绝。但我毕竟不是机器人呀……我也想和恋人留下美好的回忆。抱歉，是我拖累……」  
「才不是呢！」  
「不是北前辈的错。」  
宫侑很想说些什么，却憋得面红耳赤，不知从何开口。宫治轻易便抢过话头。  
「北前辈，该说对不起的是我们……」  
现在说起那仿佛小屁孩搞破坏的一夜，他依然觉得羞愧难当。但至少他们能够面对当时发生的事情。很扭曲、很羞耻、很难看，但在那之后的感情是真诚的。  
「三年前的哪天晚上，我们对北前辈做了很多过分的事情，说了很多过分的话……但那都是假的，我们从没有那样想过。我们很生气，很慌乱，害怕北前辈真的认为离开我们也无所谓……但我们也怕死，尤其害怕两个人都爱上同一个人，就连确保不死的机会只有一人份的事情……潜意识里根本不想承认我们爱上了北前辈，就把所有的责任都推到了北前辈身上……」  
「对不起！」  
「对不起……」  
宫侑涨红了脸，仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。宫治觉得自己眼眶烫得惊人，湿漉漉的，可能已经哭了出来。北前辈揽过他的脖子，轻轻吻掉他的眼泪，又吻掉了侑的泪花。  
「你们没有错。爱上一个人没有错，想要活下去也没有错。你们辛苦了，侑，治。抱歉让你们忍耐了这么久，煎熬了这么久。你们的匕首……是什么时候？」  
「三年……三年前！那一夜之后，那一夜之后我们就……呜……就拿到了！」  
宫侑抽抽搭搭地说，又哭又笑。  
北信介欲言又止。那个人罕见地露出惊讶的神色，随即又释然了。  
「坦白说，那天晚上听到你们说得那么过分，不难受是不可能的。但我想到，如果你们说的是真的，哪怕只有万分之一是真的，你们或许就不会在二十岁之前拿到匕首。我很难过，也有一点高兴。今天中午，我听到你们杀了人的时候，突然觉得很高兴……我知道你们一定是因为我拿到的匕首。但高兴之后，我又为自己的高兴感到愧疚……是我害了你们。我的命只有一条，我无法同时让你们两人平平安安地活下去。」  
北信介慢慢抓紧他们的手。那个人的手温暖又有力，一点不像逼近死亡的人。  
「现在的时间是，7月4日23点55分。你们还有五分钟的机会决定由谁来杀我。我会闭上眼睛等待。你们不用担心，我不会怨恨任何人，也不会知道是谁杀了我……」  
这样说着，北前辈平静地闭上双眼。  
「谢谢你们。我很幸福呀，侑，治。」  
在谁也够不到的房间角落，沾着北前辈鲜血的两把匕首微微闪着光。宫治意识到自己的预感没有错。从始至终，北信介从未想过要杀掉他们保全性命。  
他侧过头，望向宫侑。  
宫侑也侧过头，望向他。  
他们四目相对，心意相通，点了点头。  
他们没有认真学习过数学，不过基本的概率运算还是做得到的。  
如果他们谁也不动手，那么三人全部活过二十岁的概率是八分之一。  
如果他们其中一人杀了北前辈，那么两兄弟全部活过二十岁的概率是二分之一。  
但是——  
他们的数学本来就不好，所以概率还是去死吧。  
「北前辈，我们决定了。」  
宫治张开手指，掌心充分地重叠了恋人掌心的鲜血蔷薇。  
「我们一起活！」  
宫侑说。  
「……或者一起死。」  
他及时补充道。  
无论指针指向零点零分零秒的瞬间会发生什么，他们都决心靠自己的行动百分百确保三人会有同样的结果。  
现在的时间是23点59分55秒。  
「好呀，我们——」  
滴答、滴答，秒针指向了命运的一瞬。  
北信介长长地出了一口气，就像电影里垂死的人那样。  
恋人的身体还是温暖的，恋人的心脏还在努力跳动。  
「——同生共死。」  
7月5日0点0分01秒，北信介说。

[TRIUMPH OF LOVE]

作者有话说：

通宵写文真的爽嘻嘻嘻，但头也是真的疼嘻嘻嘻  
海参喜欢这篇文的感觉！浪子的纯情VS圣人的情欲这样的感觉！  
另外，设定里说是50%的抽卡概率，不过海参觉得也算是薛定谔的猫，观察者决定效应之类的。或许对虚拟人物来讲观众就是力量压倒性的宇宙人，换句话说，这个开放式结局由读者决定是BE还是HE。如果大家都觉得是HE，那么哪怕是千分之一的几率双宫北也能平安幸福一直到自然衰老嘻嘻嘻  
总之海参跑了！你们抓不到海参！咕咕咕咕咕咕！


End file.
